The Price is Right Timeline/Season 7
Season 7 (1978-1979) Pricing game calendar for Season 7, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (292):''' August* 28-September 1 '''Week 2 (293):''' June* 30, September 4-6, September 8 * Originally scheduled for September 4-8. * A scheduled pre-emption on this Thursday for September Magazine caused this week's shows to be aired out of order, with the Monday show airing during Season 6. * Monday show features the debuts of Shower Game and It's Optional. * On Monday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * As of Monday, there is still no commercial break during the Showcase. * By Monday, the show has begun giving away three consolation prizes per episode. * On Monday, the consolation prize plugs still exist as their segment between the second Showcase Showdown and the Showcase. '''Week 3 (294):''' September 11-13, Unaired, 14 * Originally scheduled for September 11-15. * Thursday show is a half-hour episode. * There is no record of episode #2944D ever airing. '''Week 4 (295):' September 15, 18-21 * Originally scheduled for September 18-22. * Friday's show, the first episode taped after the summer break, ''may be the show where the consolation prize plugs move to the beginning of the second Showcase Showdown and where the commercial break during the Showcase returns. '''Week 5 (296):''' September 22, 25-28 * Originally scheduled for September 25-29. * Monday show features the final playing of Finish Line. * By Monday, It's Optional's normal rules are believed to have been introduced. * Wednesday show features the debut of Punch a Bunch. * Early on, all episodes with Punch a Bunch (and eventually Grand Game, as well) featured that game instead of a game played for a car in one half of the show. * By Thursday, doors that double as larger price displays have been added to the stalls in Shower Game. '''Week 6 (297):''' September 29, October 3, December 11, October 5-6 * Originally scheduled for October 2-6. * On Wednesday, October 4, a half-hour rerun is aired on the East Coast, and an hour rerun is aired on the West Coast. * It's Optional is believed to be using its normal rules by this point. '''Week 7 (298):''' October 9-13 '''Week 8 (299):''' October 16-20 '''Week 9 (300):''' October 24-27 * Only four shows; Monday has Season 6's delayed August 25 episode. '''Week 10 (301):''' October 30-November 1, November 3 * Only four shows; no Thursday episode. * Wednesday show features the debut of Telephone Game. '''Week 11 (302):''' November 6-10 * A home viewer contest is held this week; exactly what it is is not known, although a Home Viewer Showcase seems like a reasonable guess. '''Week 12 (303):''' November 13-17 * On Tuesday, Give or Keep returns to the pricing game rotation. '''Week 13 (304):''' November 20-22, 24 * Thanksgiving week; only four shows. '''Week 14 (305):''' November 27-December 1 * Wednesday show features the final playing of the Telephone Game. * By Wednesday, the consolation prize plugs have been moved to the beginning of the second Showcase Showdown. * By Wednesday, the commercial break during the Showcase has been reinstated; the show's theme is now used while going into the break instead of the original "Come on down" music. * Thursday show features the final playing of Shower Game. '''Week 15 (306):''' December 4-6, 8 * Only four shows; Thursday has December Magazine. '''Week 16 (307):''' December 14, 13, 15, & 18 * Originally scheduled for December 12-15. * Only four shows; no Monday episode. * By Tuesday, the pink Price down dollar signs have been added to the walls of the Big Wheel. * On Tuesday, the bonus spin is added to the Showcase Showdown, and the green sections are added to the Big Wheel. '''Week 17 (308):''' December 19-21, 26, 22 * Originally scheduled for December 18-22. * Monday show is a half-hour episode. '''Week 18 (309):''' December 25, February 26, December 27-29 * Originally scheduled for December 25-29. * Temptation's logo is believed to still be using its original font at this point. '''Week 19 (310):''' January 2-3, 5 * Only three shows, on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. * Monday is New Year's Day; Thursday has January Magazine. * On Friday, Punch a Bunch adopts its normal rules. '''Week 20 (311):''' January 8-12 '''Week 21 (312):''' January 15-19 '''Week 22 (313):''' January 22-26 * Thursday show features the debut of Penny Ante. '''Week 23 (314):''' January 29-31, February 2 * Only four shows; Thursday has February Magazine. '''Week 24 (315):''' February 5-9 '''Week 25 (316):''' February 12-16 '''Week 26 (317):''' February 19-23 * By Tuesday, many of the stripes on the Any Number board have been painted green. '''Week 27 (318):''' February 27-28, March 2 * Only three shows, on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday. * Monday has the delayed December 26 episode; Thursday has March Magazine. '''Week 28 (319):''' March 5-9 '''Week 29 (320):''' March 12-16 '''Week 30 (321):''' March 19-23 '''Week 31 (322):''' March 26-30 * On Friday show, Penny Ante adopts its normal rules and loses its sports-type penny counter; presumably, the first version of its green & blue color scheme also debuts at this point. '''Week 32 (323):''' April 2-4, 6 * Only four shows; Thursday has April Magazine. '''Week 33 (324):''' April 9-13 '''Week 34 (325):''' April 16, May 1, May 3, April 30, May 7 * Originally scheduled for April 16-20. '''Week 35 (326):''' May 8, April 24-27 * Originally scheduled for April 23-27. * On Monday, April 23, The Price Is Right moves to its current and most familiar timeslot of 11:00 Eastern/10:00 Central. '''Week 36 (327):''' May 4, April 17, May 2, June 7, April 18 * Originally scheduled for April 30-May 4. '''Week 37 (328):''' April 19-20, 23, May 9-10 * Originally scheduled for May 7-11. '''Week 38 (329):''' May 11, 14-17 * Originally scheduled for May 14-18. '''Week 39 (330):''' May 18, 21-24 * Originally scheduled for May 21-25. '''Week 40 (331):''' May 25, 28-31 * Originally scheduled for May 28-June 1. '''Week 41 (332):''' June 1, 4-6, 8 * Originally scheduled for June 4-8. '''Week 42 (333):''' June 11-15 '''Week 43 (334):''' June 18-22 '''Week 44 (335): June 25-29 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday. Category:Timelines